


The Things We Leave Behind

by the_pretty_little_things



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Break up letter, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Short Story, im sorry, this hurts me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pretty_little_things/pseuds/the_pretty_little_things
Summary: "Lance woke up, immediately noticing three things. One, his head hurt like a bitch from all the crying. Two, the bed was empty. And three, there was a note sitting on the nightstand."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Things We Leave Behind

Lance woke up, immediately noticing three things. One, his head hurt like a bitch from all the crying. Two, the bed was empty, which was expected but still disheartening. And three, there was a note sitting on the nightstand. 

_Dear Lance,_

_I hate to leave you with a note, but I couldn't wake you. You always look so peaceful when you sleep. I did some thinking after what happened last night._

Lance recalled the night before, the was that his throat had gone sore from yelling, how his cheeks were wet with tears. And how, despite all the crying that he'd done last night he could still feel the tears threatening to spill onto the paper even now. 

_Maybe we rushed into this. Maybe we weren't as ready as we thought. I guess I was caught up on that feeling you gave me. You know, the one that makes you feel like we can do anything together, like we could conquer the world. Maybe that was just giving us false hope, maybe it wasn't meant to be._

_I've already grabbed enough stuff for the weekend. I'll come back to get the rest of my things later. You don't need to pack them for me._

Lance's hand shook as he looked up. All of Keith's things... gone. That would be at least half of the apartment. The closet wouldn't be overflowing anymore, the bathroom wouldn't be a mess. The thought was like a knife to his chest. 

_I'm leaving Kosmo behind. Shiro won't let me bring him and besides, he's always liked you better._

A ghost of a smile crossed Lances face. So Keith finally admitted it. 

_You can keep the record that we found at the thrift store, the one you love. And the polaroids. And the glow in the dark stars. I know you were planning on stealing those anyways._

_Lance, I love you. I just think that maybe... maybe this isn't the way that things were supposed to go. And I wish, so much, that it was. And I'm sorry._

Lance couldn't tell if the spots on the paper were from his own tears or if they were Keith's. Some part of him almost wished they were Keith's though. Left over from when he was coming undone, trying to pour his emotions into a letter. Something that would prove that he wasn't the only one who felt like his soul was being ripped in two. 

Why hadn't Keith waken him? Why couldn't they have talked this out? Now, all he had left were these little pieces to comfort him as tears cascaded down his face again. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but it was not sweet. This was something that I had written awhile back and I found it and couldn't help but share it. I'm sorry.


End file.
